The New Soul Reaper
by HighSoarer
Summary: This Girl named Corina just moved to Karakura town and met up with the Bleach gang. Her and Toshiro meet up and started a great love relationship. How will she cope with it? ToshiroxOC Not good at summarys. R&R! Or story is over
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

At 6:30 a.m.,I woke up.

"Sweetie,time to wake up.",My mom said.

"I'm already up.",I answered.

"Oh,sorry.",She replied.

I got up and went to my closet and picked out a yellow shirt,some skinny jeans,and some yellow flats. I walked downstairs and met up with my dad.

"Good moring dad.",I said.

"Morning,Corina.",He replied. "Ready?"

"Yes.",I answered.

I followed him to the car and got in. He drove me to school. I got out and walked up to the school and looked up.

"Karakura high school.",I read.

I sighed. I walked in and went to the front office and got my class list and went to class. I walked in and everyone looked at me except for this white haired dude. (guess who it is). This girl ran up to me.

"Hi!",She said.

"...Hi.",I replied.

"Don't be shy. Come meet my friends.",She said.

"Who's this?",This guy asked.

"This is...",She started.

"Corina.",I answered.

"Corina.",She repeated.

"Hey,Corina.",He said. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Welcome to Karakura High."

"Thanks.",I said,smiling.

"Would you like to come over so you can meet the others?",He asked,while pointing to them.

I nodded.

"Good.",He said. "I'll walk you there."

At the end of school I followed Ichigo to his house and we went up-stairs and I sat on his bed. Someone knocked on the window and he opened it.

"Hey Toshiro.",He said.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you.",The guy replied.

"Whatever.",Ichgio said. "Hey Renji,Rangiku. So,anyway,what do you want?"

"Who is he?",I asked.

"Him?",he asked. "Wait-so you can see him?"

"Yes. But who is he?!",I asked.

"That's Renji.",He answered.

"What about him?",I asked.

"That's Toshiro.",He answered.

"Toshiro.",I repeated. "What a nice and cold name."

He nodded.

"Why are they wearing black robes?",I asked.

"That's our uniform.",Renji answered.

"Oh.",I said. I walked up to Toshiro.

"You have weird hair.",I said.

"So do you.",He replied.

"Who in the world has wite hair?",I asked.

"Who in the world has blue hair?",He asked back.

"So mean.",I said.

"That's how he is.",Ichigo replied.

I sat back on the bed and he looked at me.

"Toshiro?",Ichigo asked.

"What?",He asked.

"Why are you staring at her.",Ichigo asked.

"What?! I'm not looked at her!",Toshiro answered.

"Whatever.",Renji said.

"Ooh,Captain has a crush.",Rangiku said,after a long time.

"No I don't!",He replied. "I don't even know her."

"Yet.",Ichigo said.

"Tch.",Toshiro scoffed.

"Bye everyone.",I said.

I got up and walked to the door slowly.

"Anyways what are you here for?",Ichigo asked.

"Arrancars.",Toshiro answered.

"What are arrancars?",I asked.

He looked at me. "Are you a soul reaper?",He asked.

"No.",I answered.

"Then it doesn't invove you.",He answered.

"Don't be mean,Captain.",Rangiku said. "She just wants to help."

"Don't care.",He replied. "She's not a soul reaper,so she can't do anything. She's useless."

I gasped then I ran out.

"Corina!",Ichigo yelled. "Look what you did."

I got this from my story book that I made in school and sometimes at home. I got three books in all. :)

R&R


	2. Chapter 1: part 2

I do not own bleach. If i did me and toshi would get married. Maybe. :)

* * *

Toshiro got up and ran after me.

I ran home and went to my room and slammed the door.

"What's the matter,honey?",My mom asked.

"Nothing",I answered.

"Nothing's wrong. Tell me what's wrong.",She demanded.

"Nothing!"I yelled.

"Ok,gosh.",She said. She walked out.

Then someone knocked on my window and I answered it. "What do you want?",I asked.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry.",He answered. "Can you forgive me?"

"Aw,you care about her.",Rangiku said.

"No,I don't.",He replied.

"Sure you don't.",She said. She giggled and hugged him.

"Let go of me.",He said. "Sorry.",She replied.

He looked at me. "Cheer up.",He said. "Smile alitle."

I shook my head. "Please?",he asked.

I sighed then smiled.

"Good girl.",he said. "I'll check on you tomorrow,ok."

"Ok.",I replied.

"Bye.",He said.

"Bye.",I replied.

He looked back at me and smirked and I waved.

Then my mom came in.

"Who were you talking to?",She asked.

"No one.",I answered.

"But I heard you talking.",She said. "Anyways,are you feeling better?"

"Yes,mom.",I answered.

"You sure?",She asked.

"Yes.",I answered.

"Good.",She said.

Thats all for today! Sorry its so short. R&R!


	3. Chapter 1: Part 3

For the one person who reviewed,i can't change the story. Its based on the stuuf that happened in my storybook,so I can't change Corina's name. I wish I could,but I can't. I know its a english name but i dont have any idea for her new name.

I don't own bleach.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school. My mom gave me the uniform for today. I walked downstairs and had breakfast. My dad gave me his keys for his car and I thanked him. I walked outside to the car and drove to school. I got out and went to class.

"Hey,Corina.",Ichigo said.

"Hi,Ichigo.",I replied.

"Hey,Corina.",Toshiro said.

"Hi,Toshiro.",I replied.

He smirked.

"Why didn't you correct her when she called you by your name?",Rangiku asked.

"Cause I didn't want to.",He answered.

"But you always tell people to call you by your title.",She said.

"And?",He asked.

She sighed. "Nevermind.",She said.

"That's what I thought.",He replied.

He sat down at his desk and I sat down by him and he stared at me again.

"Are you ok,Captian?",She asked. "Why do you keep looking at her breasts?"

He looked up. "What?!",He asked. "I'm not a pervert."

"You sure?",She asked.

He growled.

"Sorry.",She said.

He looked back at me. "Where are you from?",He asked me.

"Tokyo.",I answered.

"That must be a cool place.",He said.

"Yeah,it is.",I replied. "The only thing I like about it is the cool stores."

"We have stores too.",She said.

"We do?",I asked.

"Yeah.",She answered. "We can go sometimes."

Then Ichigo came up to me. "Did he say sorry yet?",Ichigo asked.

"Yeah,he did.",I answered.

"When?",Ichigo asked.

"Last night.",I answered.

"He went to your house?",He asked.

"Duh!",I said.

"Oh,sorry.",He replied. "Hopw did you know where her house was?"

"I have my ways.",Toshiro answered.

"Well,what did you tell her?",Ichigo asked.

"I told her that I did want her to get in the way because she might get hurt.",Toshiro answered.

"You have a point.",Ichigo replied.

"I know.",Toshiro said. "They don't call me a boy genius for nothing."

"Your a genius?",I asked.

"Yeah.",Toshiro answered.

"Then you can help me with my homework.",I said.

"I can try.",He replied.

"Yay!!!! Thank you.",I said.

He nodded.

I hugged him and he sighed softly.

"You smell good.",He said.

"Thank you.",I replied.

Renji looked at us weird.

"What?!",Toshiro asked.

"Nothing.",Renji said.

"That's what I thought.",Toshiro replied.

"Can I ask you a question?",I asked.

He looked at me. "Yeah,what is it?",He asked back.

"Where did you come from?",I asked.

"...I can't tell you that.",He said.

"Why not?",I asked.

"I just can't.",He answered.

"Ok.",I said.

"How old are you?",I asked.

"Way older than you.",He answered.

"Like how?",I asked.

"Um,5 years.",He answered.

"Your lieing,Captain.",Rangiku said.

"Shut-up.",He replied. "How old are you?"

"16",I answered.

"Your young.",He said.

"Your old.",I replied.

"Do you mind if I take you somewhere for lunch?",He asked.

"Sure.",I answered. "Where?"

"Somewhere.",He answered.

"Am I gonna meet someone?",I asked.

"How did you know?",He asked.

"I had a feeling.",I answered.

Well,that's all for now. Plz review for corina's or my new name plz. R&R


	4. Chapter 1: Part 4

I don't own bleach. If i did momo would be dead by now.

* * *

He smirked. "Your so smart.",He said.

"I know.",I replied.

At lunch he carried me to this store and I walked in.

"Captain Hitsugaya.",This guy said. "Who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is Corina,now lay off!",Toshiro yelled.

"Sorry.",The guy said.

"Who is he?",I asked.

"This is Kisuke Urahara.",Toshiro answered.

"Oh,hi.",I said,shyly.

"Hello.",Kisuke replied.

"What did you call me for?",Toshiro asked.

"When are you going back to the Soul Society?",Kisuke asked.

"Whenever the arrancars die or whatever.",Toshiro answered.

"What are Arrancars?",I asked.

(just to let you know,she doesn't know what these thing are ok so don't flame on me!!!)

"The soldiers who come from Hueco Mundo.",He answered. "Sosuke Aizen sent them."

"Who's Aizen?",I asked.

"The ex-shinigami who betrayed the Soul Society to take over the Arrancars and Hollows.",He answered.

"What are hollows?",I asked.

"Hollows are they monster who eat dead souls.",He answered.

"What are souls?",I asked.

"Dead people.",Kisuke answered.

"Yeah.",Toshiro said.

Then Rangiku came in.

"Hello,captain.",She said. "Hi Corina."

"Hi,Rangiku.",I replied.

She hugged me hard and I was losing my breath.

"Let her go.",He said.

"Sorry,Captain.",She replied.

Then Renji came in.

"Hey,Coirna.",Renji said.

"Hi,Renji.",I replied.

Then Toshiro glared at him.

"What?",Renji asked.

"Get away from her.",Toshiro said.

"Don't be so protective,Toshi.",I said.

He sighed. "Sorry.",He replied.

I giggled.

"Did Kisuke tell you about hollows and Arrancars?",Renji asked.

"Yeah.",I answered.

"Good,cause he wanted to tell you anyway.",Toshiro said.

"He did?",I asked.

"Yeah.",He answered.

"Oh.",I said. "Why?"

"Cause he knows that you have high Spirital pressure.",He answered.

"Oh.",I said.

Then this alarm went off.

"What's happening?",I asked.

"Hollow.",He answered. "Get somewhere safe."

I nodded. I ran to the back of the room and looked at them defeating the hollow.

"Was that a hollow?",I asked.

"Yeah.",Renji answered.

"Don't worry,I won't let ot hurt you.",Toshiro said. "I promise."

"Thank you,Toshi.",I replied.

He nodded.

I hugged him and he hugged back. They stared at us.

"Akward.",Renji said.

"Aw,they're in love.",Kisuke said.

"Shut-up!!!!",Toshiro yelled.

"Sorry,Captain.",Renji said.

"What time is it?",I asked.

"5:30",Toshiro answered.

"I have to get home.",I said. "Bye everyone. Toshi do you want to come?"

"Of course.",He answered.

"Ok.",I said.

We walked out and went back to my house.

We walked in and I looked around. Then I went to the living room and gasped.

"Mom,Dad!",I yelled.

He ran up to me. "What happened?",He asked. Then he looked down.

"Someone murdered my parents.",I said.

"I'll make sure they pay for this.",He replied.

"Really?",I asked.

"Yeah.",He replied.

"Thank you toshi.",I said.

"Your welcome.",He replied.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Next up,Chapter 2: Part 1.

PLZ review. Tell how you like it. And reviev what you think's gonna happen next!!!


	5. Chapter 2:Part 1

"Tomorrow's spring break,Right?",I asked.

"Yeah.",He answered.

"Good. I'll find out who did this and I'll never give up!",I said.

"Great.",He replied. "I'll help and I bet the others want to help too."

"Thanks.",I said.

He nodded then he hugged me.

"Are you still gonna live here?",He asked.

"Yeah.",I answered.

"All by yourself?",He asked.

"Yeah.",I answered.

"Well,I'll stay here with you.",He said.

"Really?",I asked. "Thanks."

"No problem.",He said.

I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

"Don't ask you deserved it.",I said.

"Thanks.",He replied.

He kissed me.

I smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up.",I said.

"I wasn't cheering you up,I was doing it because I want to.",He replied. "But keep it a secret,I don't want nobody to know."

"Ok.",I replied. "I'm gonna take me a bath, you comming?"

Sorry it so short. Plz reveiw.


	6. Chapter 2: Part 2

Disclamier:ME NO OWN THE CHEMICAL BLEACH. IF DID ME WOULD MAKE AIZEN DIE!

* * *

"Yeah,I'm comming.",He answered.

"Ok.",I said.

We walked to the bathroom and I put in my bathwater.

"Close your eyes.",I said.

He closed his eyes and I took off my clothes and got in. He opened hius eyes and looked around.

"What are you looking for?",I asked.

"Nothing.",He answered.

"Ok.",I said. "Whenever you get hungry,I mad something just for you."

"What is it?",He asked.

"I can't tell you.",I answered.

"Ok...",He replied.

I giggled. "Can you wash my back?",I asked.

"Sure.",He answered.

"Thank you.",I said. He washed my back and I thankjed him with a kiss and he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed on to my waist and moved his hands up and down. I moaned in his mouth. We broke a part a few minutes later. He looked down.

"Your boobs are showing.",He said.

"Oh,who cares?",I asked. "Your gonna see them someday anyway."

"I guess your right.",He said,shrugging.

"I know I'm right.",I replied.

He chuckled.

Then his phone went off.

"I got to go.",He said.

"Aw,ok.",I replied.

"I'll be back.",He said,running off.

I continued batheing then a few minutes later he came back.

"Are you ok?",He asked.

"Yeah.",I answered.

"Good.",He said. "Cause I will kill them if they hurted you."

"Aw.",I said. "That's so sweet." I kissed him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome.",He replied.

I got out and got my pjs on.

"What am I suppose to do with the bodies?",I asked.

"I don't know.",He answered.

"I'm gonna dump them in a lake.",I said.

"No! Don't.",He replied.

"Why?",I asked.

"Would you parents want that?"He asked back.

"No.",I answered. "But where am I gonna put the bodies?"

"I don't know.",He answered.

"Can I ask something else?",I asked.

"Sure.",He answered. "What is it?"

"Where are they going?",I asked.

"The Soul Society.",He answered.

"Oh.",I said,looking down. Then I started crying for no reason.

He hugged me.

"It'll be okay.",He said,trying for comfort me.

"No it won't be okay!",I yelled.

"Yes it will.",He said. "They're in a better place now."

"I miss them!",I said.

"They miss you too.",He replied. "I'm sure they do."

He kissed me.

"Are they in peace?",I asked.

"Yes. The Soul Society is a peacefful place.",He answered.

I smiled sadly.

"Thats's great.",I said. Then I sniffed.

He hugged me again and I hugged back.

"You'll be okay.",He said.

"Thanks.",I replied.

"No problem.",He said. "Well see ya."

"Where are you going?",I asked.

"Rangiku might be worried about me.",He answered. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye.",I said.

"Bye.",He replied.

He walked out my room and went downstairs and left. I went to bed and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 2: Part 3

Why didn't i get any review. You hate my story.

Disclaimer:I do not own the chemical bleach. If I did people wouldn't get their arms cut off!

* * *

In the morning somebody called my name.

"Corina.",They said. "Corina."

I woke up.

"Hi Corina.",Renji said.

"Hey,Renji.",I replied. "What are you doing here and where are the others?"

"Downstares with the police.",He answered.

Then Toshiro walked in.

"Hey.",Toshiro said.

"Hi.",I replied. "Are you the only one here?"

"No.",He answered. "Rangiku is here."

Then she walked in. "Ohhh,Corina! I'm so sorry.",SHe said,hugging me.

"That's ok.",I replied.

"Rangiku,put her down.",He said.

"Sorry.",She replied.

She put me down.

"All of you leave. I need to talk to her.",He said.

"Ok.",They both replied. They walked out and he sat on the end of my bed.

"Hey.",He said.

"Hi,honey.",I replied.

We kissed.

"Did you sleep ok?",He asked.

"Yes.",I answered.

"Good. I'm sorry about your parents.",He said.

"That's ok.",I replied.

"No it's not.",He said. "I failed you as a protective boyfriend."

I patted his back. "I'm fine. I'm they're in a better place,like you told me.",I replied.

"I know, but-",He started until I kissed him.

Then Rangiku came in secretly. "My Captain found a girlfriend. How cute.",She said.

We looked at her and I pulled back.

"I...fell.",I replied.

"Ok...",She said,narrowing her eyes.

Then she left. Then is phone went off again and he sighed.

"I'll be right back.",He said.

"Ok.",I replied.

We kissed then he left. I got up and went to the bathroom and washed up then got dressed. Hours later he came back. I looked at him and gasped.

"What happened?!",I asked.

"Arrancars.",He answered before passing out.

I gasped again. I brung him to my bed and layed him down. I examaned his wounds and I ran into my bathroom and got some bandages. I wrapped them around him and waited for him to wake up. Some mintues later he woke up and looked down.

"Hey.",He said.

"Hi.",I replied.

He tried to get up but I pushed him down softly so I wouldn't hurt him.

"No. Stay.",I said.

"Ok... But I have to check on the others.",He replied.

"No you don't I will.",I said.

He sighed. "Ok...",He replied.

I got up and walked over to them. I Stopped at Rangiku first.

"Are you okay?",I asked.

"No.",She answered.

I got my bandages out and wrapped them around her wounds.

"Is she ok?",He asked.

"Yeah.",I answered. "She's gonna be ok."

"Good.",He said.

Then I got up and went to Renji.

"Renji here on the other hand lost a lot of blood. I'm not sure about him",I added.

"Well,do what you can ok?",He asked.

"Ok.",I said.

I wrapped some bandages around him to and them left him alone.

He smiled.

"What?",I asked.

"Nothing.",He answered. "I'm guessing that if you signed up to either squad, you be pur in squad four."

"How come.?",I asked.

"Look at what you did.",He said,looking at his members.

I looked at them too.

"You helped them."

I smiled.

"I'm also guess that you love helping people,don't you?",He asked.

I nodded.

"Well would you help me?',He asked.

"With what?",I asked.

"Oh,I don't know.",He answered,walking up to me. "Maybe a kiss." (Its corny i know. Its off my storybook. not my fault)

I giggled and he smirked. Then he kissed me and I kissed back.

"Aw,that's so cute!!!",Rangiku said. "They're making out again."

We ignored her and we contiued kissing. I put my hands in in his hair and roamed around. Then he grabbed my waist and I moaned in his mouth. We broke apart.

"Thank you for your help.",He said.

"Your welcome.",I replied. We kissed again then we broke apart again.

"I just love kissing you.",He said.

I giggled. "Me too.",I replied.

"You mean it?",He asked.

I nodded.

"That's so cute.",Rangiku said.

He looked at her coldy.

"Sorry.",She said.

* * *

Thats it for now. Ill update whenever I can so you better review when I'm not writing. Plz do. R&R


	8. Chapter 2: Part 4

Hello again ppl. I have some bad new to you all. For the past few days I haven't gotten any reviews and if I don't get any I'll have to delete my story even if I love it. For this chapter,plz review my story and me is counting on u.

I don't own bleach. Tite Kubo does. YAY HIM FOR MAKING IT!!!!

* * *

He looked back at me.

"Go check up on Renji.",He said.

I nodded. I ran over to Renji and I looked at his wounds. I fixed him up (not like that). "He's ok now!",I said to Toshiro.

"Good.",He replied.

I looked down and saw him staring at me. I gasped.

"Thanks.",Renji said.

"Oh. Your welcome.",I replied.

"You should be in the forth squad.",He said.

"I know. Toshiro just told me that.",I replied.

"Well,It should happen.",He said.

"I don't know.",I replied.

"Your parents would be there.",Toshiro added. "And you'll be by me."

"Well,if Toshi's there then I'm there.",I said.

"Yay!",Rangiku yelled.

I smiled. Then she hugged me.

"I can't wait to see you."She said.

"Yeah.",Renji said. "What about Captain Zaraki?"

"Stay clear of him. He almost killed Ichigo.",She said.

"He did?",I asked.

"Yeah.",He answered.

"Ok.",I said.

Then Toshiro showed a half-smile and I bowed. Then Renji hugged me for helping him (dont complain) I giggled.

"Can I take these off now?",Toshiro asked.

I punched in in the arm softly and he whinced.

"No.",I answered. "Not yet."

"Fine.",He sighed.

I smiled. "Sorry.",I said.

"It's fine.",He replied. "It's no big deal."

I smiled again. I took the bandages off his head and kissed his forehead. He smirked.

* * *

Thats it for this chapter. Next Chapter 3: Part 1. Review or story is off. Have a great spring break!!!!


	9. Chapter 3: Part 1

Hey everyone. I'm back. It refused to publish my stroys so I'm starting over.

ME NO OWN BLEACH IF DID ME AND TOSHI WOULD HAVE A KID. :)

* * *

"Rangiku,Renji go back to Orihime house.",Toshiro said.

"Yes,sir.",They replied. They both disappeared.

Then he looked at me and he kissed me and I kissed back. I put my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist and moved his hands up and down and I moaned some. I put my hand in his hair and roamed around. He moaned. He and me down on the bed and we continued kissing (not a lemon in later chapters) He pulled back and pecked my jaw outline and trailed down to my neck cavern. I moaned slightly. He pulled down my shirt slightly and sucked on my neck and left a mark.

"Do you know what this is for?",He asked.

"Yeah.",I answered.

"What is it for?",He asked.

"It's for you to tell everyone that I'm yours.",I answered.

"Good.",He said.

Then the doorbell ranged. I got up and went downstairs and answered it.

"Grandma?",I asked.

"Hi.",She said.

"...Hi.",I replied.

She hugged me then walked in. She walked upstairs to my room.

"That's your grandma?",He asked.

"Yeah.",I answered. "She's annoying."

"I can see that.",He said.

She came back downstairs and I sighed.

"Are you gonna leave?",I asked.

"No.",She answered. "I'm gonna take care of you."

I sighed.

"You have a problem with that?",She asked.

"No.",I answered.

"Good.",She said.

"I'll be in my room.",I said.

"Ok.",She replied.

I walked upstairs with Toshiro behind me.

I closed the door.

"I can see why you call her annoying.",He said.

"Yeah.",I replied.

"Do you want to continue?",He asked.

"Sure.",I answered.

He layed me down on the bed and we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist and moved his hands. He pulled back and licked my neck and I moaned. But then my grandma come in.

"I just noticed, but what's that on your neck?",She asked.

"Nothing.",I answered.

"It looks like a hickey.",She said.

"Get out!",I yelled.

"Ok,sorry. Jeez.",She said,leaving.

He looked at me and licked my lips and I moaned. We contiued out make-out session until we got tired,we fell asleep. My grandma come in and saw me sleep and smiled. We woke up the next morning (it was night) and he yawned and streched. I looked at him.

"So,when I stay here where will I sleep?",He asked.

"With me silly.",I answered."Ok,great.",He said.

We kissed. I got up and went on my computer.

"What are you gonna do?",He asked.

"I don't know.",I answered. "I'm bored. Do you have a computer?"

"No. Only the 12th squad.",He answered. "All i do is paperwork and yell."

"Yelling is bad for you.",I said.

"I know. Captain Unohana told me.",He replied.

"Who's that?",I asked.

"The captain of squad 4.",He answered.

"Oh.",I said.

* * *

That's it for this part. Don't forget to review. Bye.


	10. Chapter 3: Part 2

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while i was waiting for reviews. I love reviews. So anyway I have someone else to do the disclaimer today. Isn't that right Toshi?

Toshiro: Shut the fuck up.

He's cranky today. Anyway say the disclaimer.

Toshiro:She's doesn't own bleach. Stupid bitch.

Don't call me names. Meanie. Anyway Start the story!

* * *

"She's looking for a third seat. I bet you can be one.",Toshiro said.

"Really?",I asked.

"Yeah.",He answered. "Don't you like to help out people?"

"Yeah.",I answered.

"Then there's the soulution.",He said.

"Thank you.",I replied.

"No problem.",He said.

I kissed him and he kissed back. He smirked. He walked to my closet and got his gigai and got back in it ( he was in his shnigami form).

"You look so cute in black.",I said.

"I know.",He replied,smirking. He stood against the wall and then my grandma came in.

"Aw, you have a cute friend.",She said.

"Thanks?",I asked.

He growled and then sighed.

"I know.",I said. I looked back to my computer and he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"I love you.",He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too.",I replied.

He kissed my cheek again. I smiled. I turned my head towards him and we kissed. I put my hand on his cheek and we continued kissing then we broke apart. I looked over and saw my grandma.

"Aw,that's your boyfriend?",She asked.

"Yes.",I answered.

She walked over to him and patted his hair and he growled. Then she walked out.

"I hate it when people touch my damn hair.",He growled.

I touch your hair.",I said.

"Yeah. During out make-out session.",He said.

"Oh.",I said. I put my hand in his hair and roamed around.

"Mmm.",He moaned. "Well,except for you. I like it."

"Told ya.",I said.

He smirked.

"Corina,dinner time.",My grandma yelled.

"See ya when you came back.",He said.

"Ok.",I replied. I walked out my room and went downstairs for dinner.


	11. Chapter 3: Part 3

Hey everybody. I went on my email finally and guess what I saw. I saw a lot of Storys alerts or favorites storys and stuff. I'm so proud. I love you guys. But still I woul love the reviews. If you dont know how. Just click on the button at the bottom of the page that says REVIEW TO STORY.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN BLEACH. IF DID IT WOULD HAVE MORE FUNNIES AND MORE BLOOD. WHOOO!

* * *

After I went downstairs for dinner he went on my computer and he looked at my pictures and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck?',He asked.

After dinner I came back upstairs and found him glaring at me.

"What happened?',I asked.

"Look for yourself.",He answered.

I got in my chair and looked on the computer screen and gasped.

"How the heck did these get on here?',I asked. "I don't even have a camera, if I did I would't know how to use it."

He thought for a while. "I'm thinking that someone is targeting you.",He said.

"Who?',I asked.

"I have a feeling that's it's Gin Ichimaru.",He answered.

"Who's that?",I asked. "A ex-Soul Reaper who went to the Arrancar's side.",He answered.

"I found a picture.",I said.

"Let me see.",He said.

"He died in 1857.",I replied. (I made the date up. Don't kill me!!!!!)

"That's him.",He said.

"Did he kill my parents?",I asked.

"Yes. I have a feeling.",He answered.

"How did he get my picture?",I asked.

"I don't know,but we'll find out soon.",He said. "But in tne meantime... I want some lovin'."

I giggled.

"Come here.",He ordered.

"No.",I said.

"That's an order.",He replied.

I sighed. I walked to him and he kissed me. He pulled me closer and grabbed my waist. He also massaged my waist and I tried not to moan,but I did. He smirked.. I tried to get loose but I failed.

"No.",He said.

I smiled and he chuckled. Iturned around and he kissed me. Then he kissed my neck and I moaned. He layed me down on the bed and we continued making out. I put my hands in his hair and roamed around and he moaned. He pulled back and pecked my jaw outline and trailed down to my neck cavern and kissed. Then he pulled back again and moved his hand under my shirt and felt my bra.

"Don't worry I won't do anything.",He said.

Then I felt my bra get loose.

"Toshi not that far. I'm not ready yet.",I replied.

"Sorry."He said.

I fastened my bra back and he rubbed my back. I moaned.

"Your hands are cold.",I said.

"I know.",He replied.

"Good.",I said.

"Why?",He asked.

"I liked it.",I answered.

He smirked. I looked at the time.

"Wow. I have to go to sleep.",I said.

"Ok.",He replied.

I walked to the bathroom and got on my PJ's. I came back out and saw him in the bed. He looked at me and smirked. I walked over to my bed and layed down by him and I yawned.

"Goodnight.",He said.

"Goodnight.",I replied.

He turned off the light and we went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 3:part 4

Hello friends and enemys,Corina came form America cause her dad a a job in japan. I'm tried of starting over. Thats it.

In the morning he woke up and looked at me and smirked. He got up and left. When I woke up I saw his gigai on the floor and I sighed. Then he came back in.

"Hey sexy.",He said.

"Hey.",I replied.

He walked to me.

"You sleep ok?",He asked.

"I slept great but I felt lips on my neck.",I answered.

He chuckled. "Sorry.",He said.

I giggled and then I kissed him. "What happened out there?",I asked.

"Hollow,as always.",He answered.

"Oh,ok.",I said.

I got up and went to my closet and got out a bag. "I got something for you.",I said.

"What is it?",He asked. He pulled a black shirt out of the bag and put it on. "Thanks baby."

"Your welcome.",I answered.

Then he pulled some pants out and put them on (yes i saw his boxers). He went to my mirror and fixed his hair.

"I look good.",He said.

I giggled. "You sure do,sweetie.",I replied.

We kissed.

"Thanks babe.",He said.

"Your welcome.",I replied.

"I got something for you too.",He said. He got out a box and opened it.

I gasped. "A necklace.",I said. "Thank you." I hugged him.

"No problem.",He replied. I kissed him and he kissed back.

"Remember this day is our anniversary.",He said.

"Anniversary?",I asked.

"That's right.",He answered.

I hugged him again.

"I love you soo much.",He said.

"I love you too.",I replied.

He smirked. I went downstaires and I screamed.

"What happend?",He asked. "Oh,Shit!!!"

Well thats it for this chapter. See ya later dont to forget to review.


	13. Chapter 4:Part 1

Hi everyone!!! How is u ppl. How is ur weekend. Im just excited I just found be a bf.

Disclamer:ME NO OWN BLEACH IF DID IT WOULD BE AWESOMENESS.

Start story

* * *

He got out his phone and called Renji and Rangiku.

"What is it Captian?",Rangiku asked.

"Get over here quick.",He answered.

"Ok.",She said.

He hung up and they showed up beside me and Rangiku gasped.

"Who keeps doing this?",I asked.

"Gin.",He answered.

I looked at him.

"He's gonna stop doing this or he will pay.",He said. "Rangiku get the body down."

"Yes,sir.",She replied.

"Renji...",He said.

"Yes,sir.",Renji replied.

He hugged me. "Its gonna be ok.",He said. "We'll find him. I promise."

"Thank you.",I said,sobbing. I looked down and I found this piece of paper and I picked it up and read it. "Your boyfriend is next."

He looked at me and grabbed the paper of my hands.

"Good.",He said. "I get to kill Gin again."

He handed the paper back to me.

"What if you get hurt or even killed?",I asked.

"If i do get killed,just remember that I'll always be in your hart.",He said.

I started crying then Rangiku came up to me.

"He'll live.",She said. "He's the strongest Captian I know."

"He is?",I asked.

"Yes.",She answered.

I smiled alittle and then she hugged me. Then Renji walked up to me.

"Please find the person who killing my family.",I said.

"We will.",He replied,hugging me.

Then Toshiro walked up to me and kissed me. "I won't forget who did this.",Toshiro said. "No one hurts my girlfriend and gets away with it."

I smiled. " Hitsugaya.",I said.

He smirked. "It's no big deal.",He replied.

I kissed his cheek and he smirked again then he kissed me on my lips.

"Go upstairs, I'll be up there in a minute.",He said.

"Ok.",I replied.

I walked upstairs and I looked out the window. I sighed. "Who keeps killing my family?",I asked. "I don't get it."

I gasped. I went on my computer and looked at my pictures. "They were taken yesterday!",I said. I ran out.

"What happened?",He asked.

"I found my pistures again.",I answered,handing him the papers.

"One question.",He said.

"Ok.",I replied.

"Why are you naked?",He asked.

"I don't know.",I answered.

"Gin.",Rangiku said. "He loves taking pictures of naked women."


	14. Chapter 4:Part 2

Hi everybody,sorry I haven't been updating for a while i was busy. But anyway I dont own Bleach as always.

* * *

"Not of my girl.",He said. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Yay.",I said.

"You wanna help?",He asked.

"I would if I had powers like you.",I said.

"Don't you know how to use physical combat?',He asked.

"Yeah.",I answered.

"That's good.",He said.

"Good.",I said.

He handed me the paper back and I went back upstairs and he followed me. I closed the door and we sat on my bed. He went behind me and kissed my neck. I tiled my head so I can give him better access. He licked my soft spot and I moaned. I grasped his hair and pulled him closer then he smelled me.

"You smell good.",He said.

"Thank you.",I replied.

He layed me down on the bed and we made out some. Then he kissed my neck some again and I moaned.

"You like that?",He asked.

I nodded.

"Good.",He said.

Then Renji came in. "Sorry.",Renji said.

Then he left. Toshiro lifted up my shirt some and kissed my stomach and I stiffed a giggle. He came back up to my eye level and we kissed. Then he licked my ear and I moaned. After that he was playing with my hair. I giggled. Then the doorbell ranged and I got up and answered it.

"Hi aunite.",I said.

"Hi sweetie.",She replied.

* * *

sorry its short i was lazy


	15. AN:Deleting the story

Hi pplz im thinking about deleting my story and making a new one from the mind. Tell me what you think about that.

Its gonna be better i hope and more sex and stuff or whatever. Give me someideas for the new one. Thank you. I love you pplz!


End file.
